


Close Call

by choiseok



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: HAPPY ENDING<3, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, act 5 spoilers-ish???? bc chikage, dont get fooled by hisokas calm personality, hes willing to kill anyone 4 itaru, hisoka and itaru live together, non canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseok/pseuds/choiseok
Summary: in which itaru gets tangled up with hisoka's past
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> hello this mess 100% inspired by this fanart: https://twitter.com/oratoza/status/1232258622148661248?s=21 please go give them your love and support
> 
> LET IT BE KNOWN TO EVERYONE THAT HISOITA MUST BE TALKED ABOUT MORE OFTEN

Itaru didn't know how he had ended up here. Hell, he couldn't even maintain his focus on anything apart from the throbbing pain in his head that made him see stars, and the blood that was oozing out of the wound, trickling down to the right side of his face.

The last thing he remembered was being on his way to work after stopping at his favourite cafe to get his daily intake of coffee. It was a regular day, or at the very least it was supposed to be, and nothing in particular had seemed out of ordinary.

Although, now that Itaru had thought about it carefully; for the past couple of days he had always felt a pair of eyes on him, watching his every move, almost as if someone was trying to figure out his daily routine in order to know when the best time to strike would be. 

Forcing himself to blink rapidly a few times, ignoring the immense pain and pressure he was feeling on his head, Itaru scanned his surroundings hoping to get a better idea of what the hell he was doing here.

He was being kept in what seemed like a small freezer room, though it certainly wasn't used anymore, judging by the rusty metal shelves lined in front of him and the overall mess and dirt of the room.

"Agh, my head..." Itaru huffed in pain. "How'd I even end up in this situation... Shit..."

 _"Hey, what do we do with him?_ " Voices of two men could be heard faintly outside the door.

Itaru snapped his mouth shut, shifting his focus on the conversation that was happening. And honestly, he felt too tired to even move his mouth.

_"We make him speak."_

_"Yeah yeah, I got that. But how?"_

_"Well, we'll do whatever it takes. That's what the boss ordered. He doesn't care about the guy inside, he's only interested in December."_

_"Roger that."_

Huh? Who the hell was ' _December_ '?

And why was that name ringing bells?

Before Itaru could have an internal crisis over the familiarity of that name, the door slammed open and two men barged into the room, dressed in black.

"Well well, look who's awake." The taller guy out of the two whistled, striding towards Itaru and crouching beneath him with a smirk plastered across his face. "Sorry 'bout that lil' bump on your head. It was the only way we could bring you here, you see."

 _God I want to spit on that pathetic face of his._ Itaru thought to himself.

By the looks of it, they had no intention of letting him go until they got the answers they were looking for.

And whatever the reason was, Itaru wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Why... Why am I here...?" He felt like his consciousness was slowly starting to slip away, his words coming out slurred and sloppy.

The two guys glanced at each other before letting out a snigger, and it made Itaru sick to the pit of his stomach.

"Let me tell you, angel." The latter smirked, leaning towards Itaru until their faces were merely centimeters apart. " _December._ "

"W-What?"

The confusion in Itaru's voice had snapped the taller guy back to reality, as he grabbed the latter by the back of his shirt and pulled him towards himself in force.

 _"Hey. What if December hasn't told this dude about his real identity? The hell are we gonna do then?"_ He whisper shouted anxiously.

_"Ha? Aren't these two supposed to be a thing?"_

_"Apparently."_

_"Haha! Well... Things just got pretty interesting."_

Itaru tried to maintain his focus and eavesdrop on what the hell they were whispering about behind his back, but as time passed it was becoming harder and harder to remain conscious.

"Hey you." The taller male lifted Itaru's chin up with the knife that he had brought with him into the room. "Do you know who _December_ is?"

The point of the knife was pricking his skin, causing him to wince slightly. "N-No... No, I don't."

"Ha! Fuckin' _traitor_ didn't even bother letting his sweet lover know about his _dirty_ little secret, huh?"

 _Lover? Secret?_ Itaru's head was spinning, clouded with confusion, a sudden wave of sadness and helplessness crashing on him.

A loud _thud_ was heard outside of the room before Itaru was able to ask one of the many questions he had in the back of his mind that were slowly eating him out alive. 

"The hell? Are we expecting a visitor?"

"No... Boss said this restaurant was abandoned a long time ago."

 _Ah, a restaurant. So that's where this is._ Itaru thinks bitterly, remembering what would usually happen to the people who were brought to restaurants— _abandoned_ restaurants in movies and games. It never ended well.

"Ahaha... I don't really... want to die today..." Itaru let out a painful laugh. He hadn't even realized his entire body was shaking in fear.

In a matter of seconds, a pair of hands were grabbing him by his collar, yanking him from the ground.

"Shut the fuck up if you want to live a little longer, _princess._ "

"Ugh..."

Itaru wanted to sleep.

He gradually let go of the consciousness he was holding onto.

The voices that terrified Itaru moments ag; now sounded like a lullaby.

\---------------------------

_"Huh? This fucker passed out."_

_..._

_"Itaru!"_

_"W-What the fuck?!"_

_"D-December...!"_

_"Don't call me by that name._

_"How... How did you find us?!"_

_"Out of my way. Now."_

_"You fuckin' psycho!"_

_"Gh!"_

_"Ugh..."_

_"T...This isn't over. This isn't over... December. April... April will find you. And when he does? He will fucking kill you with his own bare ha-"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Gh! Agh..."_

\---------------------------

_"Itaru!"_

Huh..? Was that... Hisoka's voice? Itaru thought his mind was playing little tricks on him after finding out that he didn't have much time left.

Until he heard the same voice again; this time, clearer.

_"Itaru! Hey!"_

Itaru hadn't realized he had passed out.

"U-Ugh..." Crying out in discomfort, he spent his utmost effort to open his eyes slowly, ignoring the immense pain that came out of it.

A figure was kneeling in front of him, one hand caressing his cheek slowly, wiping the dried blood off of his face; the other resting on his shoulder, his grasp firm.

"Hi..soka..san?"

Hearing Itaru's voice, the latter let out a shaky sigh in relief and pulled him into a hug, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's neck, clinging onto him tightly.

Hisoka had thought about the risks that would come along with dating an ex secret agent. He had thought about it many, many times. He wanted to break it off, end everything with Itaru and avoid any further human contact for their own safety, but he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ ; not when he had finally found happiness in Itaru once again.

"Itaru...! Itaru, please tell me you're okay." He only squeezed him tighter, afraid to let go, afraid of what would happen to him again if he did.

 _Aah, it really is Hisoka._ Itaru thinks, plopping his head down on the latter's shoulder, closing his eyes shut. Hisoka smelled like marshmallows and sweets, just like the way Itaru had come to know and love him as—and blood. A faint smell of fresh blood. 

"Hisoka-san... Am I seeing an _angel_ right now...? Ahaha, kidding..." He laughed in disbelief, regretting doing that immediately since all that had done was cause a stabbing pain in his head. "Ugh..."

"Heh, I'm far from an angel; although that wouldn't stop me from protecting you." Hisoka sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I told you to be careful when I'm not around... You just never listen do you, Itaru?"

"Eh..." Itaru slowly lifted his head, locking eyes with the latter. "I appreciate you dropping me off to work everyday, Hisoka-san, especially since I know how much you value your sleep, but I didn't want to wake you up this time..." He planted a kiss on Hisoka's cheek. "You just looked so peaceful."

Hisoka had always had a soft spot for the latter. From the moment they first met at the sweet shop after they bumped into each other—Itaru apologizing endlessly when Hisoka slipped and and landed on the ground from the sudden impact, Itaru buying him a packet of sweets as a token of apology—up until this very moment.

Hisoka loved him, maybe a little too much, maybe a little too fiercely—but he loved him nonetheless, more than he loved himself.

Which is why he was terrified. For the first time, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. If the same thing happened again, would he be able to protect him this time? Would history repeat itself? Hisoka didn't know, but _god_ he didn't want to let go—he wanted to prove the universe wrong; that _he_ could be happy too.

"Let's get you home." Hisoka whispered softly, throwing Itaru's arm over his neck as the latter attempted to get up, grunting in pain before finally being able stand on his feet.

"Y-Yeah. Let's go home, Hisoka-san."

Itaru had so many questions running through his mind. Why were these people after Hisoka? What had he done? Why had they referred to him as ' _December_ '? 

Hisoka had never been the type of person who enjoyed talking about himself. Rather, he would run his delicate fingers through Itaru's hair as he rested his head on Hisoka's lap after a long and tiring day of work, listening him complain about his job and how shitty his colleagues were, never once telling him to stop; humming occasionally and throwing snarky remarks here and there. That was their daily life; the life Itaru had gotten so used to.

That's why Itaru wanted to wait. Wait until Hisoka felt comfortable enough to talk about his past.

Because that was what it meant to love someone.

And Itaru—was so hopelessly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hisoita that is all thank you


End file.
